


Princes Don't Cry

by Manuka



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuka/pseuds/Manuka
Summary: Some celebrations are not happy ones.





	Princes Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slight AU in which Helbindi is still alive and lives in Nifl.   
> TW: loss & mourning, just in case!  
> Thanks to my friend for his feedback and corrections!

The night had fallen upon the quiet city of Nifl. It almost felt unnatural, not being able to hear anyone laughing or singing. The reconstruction was not finished yet, but the people had been working hard on it, and a few months after the end of the war, the first celebration was organized. Since then, it seemed like the Niflians were doing their best to forget the horrors of the fights against Surtr.

 

But on that day, the celebration had not been a happy one. A year ago, at this date, the beloved queen of Nifl had died, and the war had begun.

 

Helbindi had spent the day in his room ~~s~~. Going to the ceremony might have not been well perceived by the Niflians, even though he had been living in the castle for a few months by now. To his surprise, Ylgr hadn't even tried to change his mind.

Neither did her brother, actually.

 

When the ceremony ended he decided to stay in his chambers for a little longer, but hunger forced him to go to the kitchen to grab some food. The cooks had welcomed him the same way they usually did, but with less enthusiasm. He couldn't blame them, the day had been rough for everybody.

As he was eating, he heard two maids talking, not far from him. How the young princess Ylgr had been remarkable, keeping her composure even though she was crying; how the prince had been so stoic in comparison, almost like an ice statue, as usual.

 

"If there was one occasion for him to show his humanity, it was this one" said the younger maid with an angry tone. "He does his job fine, but how can we trust him as a king if he doesn't even care about such a celebration?"

 

Before Helbindi could react in any way, the older maid slapped her.

 

"Don't you dare say that again in front of me!" she snapped. "You have only been working here for a few months, young scatterbrain, you don't know Prince Hríd the way we do. You have no idea how hard it might have been for him to remain strong when we were all crying for our loss. Now go clean the restrooms, that's all you deserve for your malice."

 

The young maid almost fled from the kitchen, her cheeks red and covering her face. The older maid then realised there had been an audience, and apologized quickly:

 

"Sir Helbindi! I'm so sorry you had to witness that! She's new here, she had no idea what she was saying, you know."

 

Helbindi stood from the bench he had been sitting onto and retorted:

 

"Better you to give her the advice than me."

 

He might not have been as gentle with her as the old maid had been. Such words, in Múspell, were treason. But Nifl was not Múspell, and now he was worried about Hríd. He knew the day would be tough for him and Ylgr, but apparently, it was worse than what he expected.

The maid bowed lightly as he left the room. He was frowning. He had an idea as to where Hríd might be, but he had no idea if his presence would be welcome or not. Eh, he would find out by himself.

 

He made a brief detour by Ylgr's chambers, only to find out she was already asleep. A long day for a kiddo, princess or not. He put the blanket back on her shoulders and then headed towards the inner gardens of the castle.

The light of the moon was reverberating on the ice of the walls, and it was almost as if he was walking in daylight.

He eventually arrived at the small place: the flowers had all faded with the night’s cold, waiting for the morning to bloom again. He could easily see the silhouette of the prince, elbows resting on the balcony. His shoulders were tensed, and Helbindi froze when he heard a small sniffing.

 

"... Hríd?" he called, his voice low.

 

The prince whipped his eyes in a swift movement before turning to face him. Helbindi approached, worry reflecting in his eyes.

 

"Helbindi" greeted Hríd with a bow of the head. "What can I do for you?"

 

The Múspellian came forward and shrugged.

 

"Nothing. I heard about the ceremony. You okay?"

 

He had never been a man of subtlety, and never would be. Hríd simply looked at him, before turning back to the balcony.

 

"I'm fine, thank you for your concerns Helbindi."

 

The ex-general approached, absolutely not convinced.

 

"I know I'm not the best of company, but at least I don't need you to be strong for me, okay?" he said with a grumpy tone. "I'm a big boy and I can handle myself. You had a terrible day and I've heard you never winced, not once. Maybe you should."

 

He saw Hríd's hands tense around the guardrail, but his face was still smooth as marble... Or as ice, as everybody said.

 

"I can't" he whispered, his voice trembling.

 

"Why not?"

 

Hríd laughed bitterly.

 

"Princes don't cry, Helbindi. They can't afford to."

 

"It’s another of those stupid _royalty things,_ if you want my opinion" Helbindi replied. "You're human, you're allowed to mourn too. And you're not my prince, remember? We agreed about that when I said I'd stay here. To me, you're just... You."

 

He knew what he said didn't make any sense, but he had never been a man of many words either. Hríd's eyes were wide open and focused on him as he spoke. Slowly, his features changed, and a small smile appeared on his face.

 

"Thank you. You have always been honest with me and I really appreciate your support."

 

He shifted his gaze onto the sleeping city below them.

 

"Letting go seems so easy. However... I'm not sure if I can" he added, his voice low, almost sad.

 

Helbindi frowned.

 

"Okay, you know what? Hug time. You relax and I hold you. Sounds good?" 

 

He didn't wait for Hríd to answer and brought him closer to wrap his arms around him. Hríd was tense, but he didn't try to reject the embrace. They stayed like this for a while, hearts pounding loudly –but neither of them made any comment- until Hríd finally relaxed and closed his eyes. He let his head rest on Helbindi's shoulder and murmured:

 

"Thank you..."

 

This time, he didn't try to hide his sob. Helbindi held him tightly.

 

"Anytime."


End file.
